We Beat in Unison
by Miracles79
Summary: Ginny knew she never had a chance, knew that Hermione was in love, with none other than her own brother; Ronald Weasley. But what if all her beliefs about Hermione were born through an unintended misunderstanding? how will Hermione react when she realises her feelings for Ginny are not as unrequited as she once thought? Can love overcome all and can frienship unite them once more?


Harry Potter

.

We Beat in Unison

By Miracles79

.

One shot 1: Black Rain

.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters used in this Fan Fic are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brother Studios (I think?) and are merely used in appreciation of the original author's incredible work. I own nothing apart from the story contained within these words, if that.

* * *

.

.

.

Gasping in surprise, Ginny allowed the freely flowing droplets of cold water to coat her milk white skin. There was an unfortunate truth concerning the Gryffindor bathroom; while the facilities were top of the line and lovingly varnished, the same could not be said for the water regulation system. It would take over three minutes for the hot water to kick in and while Ginny waited she was forced to deal with temperatures which would have made even the manliest of men emit a girlish scream for all to hear, at least in Ginny's mind.

She had just returned from another hard day's practice, Harry hell bent on preparing the team for their upcoming match with Slytherin. Not that Ginny would complain though, Quidditch was her life and the more time she had to train the less time she had to ponder on things which clouded her judgement and sent her heart tumbling into an abyss.

How could Ginny not be angry…?

It had happened again, that one sight which effectively nauseated the beautiful red head and yet the one thing which she could never interfere in. The sight of which she was referring to was that of her own brother, Ron, seen blatantly staring at one Hermione Granger from across the Gryffindor common room. She had seen it many times, Ron's purposeful stare directed towards the diligent bookworm who was doing what all diligent bookworms did… working, study, honing her craft in the wizarding world. Completely oblivious to the look Ron sent her way, or at least that appeared to be the case.

It also didn't help that Ron was further exacerbating matters which pertained to Hermione and Ginny's only feelings on the matter. On the day the team was supposed to practice in preparation for the big match, Ron opted to stay behind instead… an unexpected leave of absence which Ron neither commented on nor cared to explain.

Of course, Ginny would only find out later the reason why Harry had given Ron special permission, and on the Quidditch pitch no less where she was powerless to stop whatever would transpire between the two. That was right. Tonight would be the night that Ron would confess to Hermione Granger, the woman who had stolen the heart of a Weasley… but not the Weasley which many people would have expected but Ron's sister, Ginny.

But what could she do…?

How could Ginny come to terms with her feeling if someone was just going to jump the queue without her knowledge…?

Despite the sibling bond between the two, Ginny felt nothing but apathy for her dear brother Ronald Weasley. This wasn't right. She thought Hermione would remain single for longer, not because no one was interested in her but because the one person she was interested in refused to act. But now his days of inaction had seemed to be at an end and she was going to lose Hermione because of it.

It wasn't fair. Ginny had held these feelings for Hermione for so long and considered every possible option that was left open to her. She didn't even have time to come to terms with her own feelings, she thought she had time. That she would realise the extent of her feelings while Hermione was still on the market, available. But things had not turned out the way she had planned because her brother had made the first move, Ginny would have to settle for second best… a place she had become very much used to.

This was all too soon, so unexpected… And as such, Ginny's bad mood transferred over into the teams practice session. There was a noticeable difference in Ginny's playing style because, while she had always been an aggressive player, she always used to channel that aggression into the correct actions but now she was all over the place and likely to cause damage to others rather than herself.

So it was regrettable, but not surprising, when Ginny sent the Quaffle tearing towards their stand in keeper... the poor unfortunate boy's noes breaking on impact with a sickening thud. She had been warned many times by her teammates to calm down before this incident but that only fuelled her anger, she felt like everyone was against her and turned a blind eye to their worries but not after she had seen the damage she had caused.

It was also unsurprising when Harry physically dragged Ginny towards the ground, leaving the other members of the team to tend to their injured Keeper. A verbal sparring match commenced between the two, Harry the voice of reason and criticism while Ginny became the voice of pessimism and resentment… for everyone seemed to be against her on that day. Even one of her closest and most treasured friends Harry Potter.

It upset Ginny to have this war of words with Harry. Harry was, after all, a loyal and compassionate friend; not to mention the one and only man who had ever made her heart skip a beat at his mere sight… But like most things Ginny outgrow this particular phase and looked at Harry in the only way she thought possible; as a friend.

Harry had been made captain of the team for a reason and his leadership was on display for all to see. Without waiting for further venom, or unretract able words, Harry ordered Ginny to leave the stadium and return to the common immediately. Whilst Ginny was forced to leave the groups side, Harry ordered the remaining members to escort their stand in keeper to Madam Pomfrey. Even as Ginny left she couldn't hide the guilt or concern she felt for the boy who held his nose which had become slippery with blood.

But as Ginny left she saw this moment as an opportunity. An opportunity to stop whatever was happening between Ron and Hermione, to nip it in the bud before it flourished into something far removed from friendship.

When she arrived in the common room, Ginny searched the area for any sign of her bushy haired friend but with no measure of success. This was not the only thing which worried her though because Ron had also gone missing too; despite the growing attention she was receiving, Ginny was in too much of a hurry to ask any of the students concerning their location… perhaps fearing what they might say.

With due haste Ginny had sprinted up the stairs towards the dormitories, her need to find Hermione had not yet been sated. Fear compelled her forward at break neck speed, students recoiling from the red heads determination which forced them to huddle against the wall for fear of being trampled underfoot.

But to Ginny there was much need to be worried; she already knew how Hermione felt about Ron. Yes, Hermione had even been kind enough to talk in clear, unaltered detail about her feelings for a certain 'Weasley.' In her heart Ginny knew that Ron's confession would mean the world to Hermione, and make her happy beyond belief, but that was only for the short term and Ginny knew that. Ron had the attention span of a deranged goldfish, while he would cherish Hermione with love and attention for the first few months it would never last.

No, Ron wasn't right for Hermione. And even she, Ginny, knew that she wasn't right for Hermione either but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Unlike Ron Ginny knew how to treat the one she loved. Ginny would have devoted herself to Hermione's every whim and desire, would have been a considerate lover but at the same time far from someone who caved to pressure. Love was about loving and only Ginny could offer Hermione such a thing in its rawest form.

But it was as Ginny made it to her own dorm quarter that she heard a strange and disagreeable sound coming from somewhere above. Anxiety replaced anger; trepidation replaced fear… but despite this Ginny moved forward on trembling knees. The sounds which permeated from up above became gradually clearer, and incredibly more foreign to young red head.

As Ginny approached the head girl's door, she heard the unmistakeable sound again. A sound which, at one point in her life, would send her to heaven and back but on this occasion it was like a dagger in her heart. She heard a faint and yet cute ring of laughter escaping from the opposite side of the locked door followed shortly by the successive sounds of Hermione's kind sized bed squeaking, practically quacking at its hinges.

Ginny could have prepared herself for this…

She didn't even need to consider what was occurring behind this door anymore…

It was so obvious now, Hermione and Ron were now a couple… and not only that but they were having sex behind this very door.

Without warning a strangled gasp left her lips, Ginny clapping her hands over her mouth in her horror. She waited in complete silence, the bed no longer squeaking in erratic bliss, praying to all the gods that she had not been heard. But her wishes had been ignored once again as she heard the sound of footsteps steadily approach the door.

Fleeing as quickly, and silently, as she could Ginny hid behind the spanning stairway realising that any more movement would alter Hermione to her presence.

"Ginny…?" Hermione called into the darkness.

The person in question however made no attempts to answer Hermione's concerned question. You could have cut the tension like a proverbial knife, Ginny, with her hand still clamped around her mouth, held her breath and slowly edged herself away from the staircase fearing Hermione's insatiable need to investigate everything which had to be known.

Ginny's personal approximation was proven accurate when Hermione tilted her head around the corner of the stairway, Ginny hiding further along the stairway for fear of being caught by the one she desired. But after several more silent footsteps, Hermione retreated back inside her personal housing accommodation which left Ginny with the much needed task of escaping as quickly and silently as she can.

A combination of Ginny's sweat, carried over from her vigorous train session, and the allure of isolation which came with the Gryffindor bathrooms forced Ginny's mind. She was in for a much needed cleansing both of her body and if at all possible that of her heart.

* * *

.

.

.

All these torturous events eventually culminated in the ice cold shower which Ginny was now receiving. The much promised isolation still rang true as nobody had arrived in the time she had been here, the entrance magically sealed by her hand in case anyone thought otherwise. She didn't care if they were dirty or tired Ginny needed to take this moment for herself, as much as she loved Hogwarts and all its inner workings the one thing she despised was the thought of showering alongside other women.

She despised this idea not because of any prejudice towards her own kind but because of how gossip and open measurements were made between close friends and, Ginny believed, experimenting lovers. The thought of touching Hermione in such a way was incredibly enticing but she would never have acted on her feelings. If she was to touch Hermione intimately then it would be in a mutually beneficial way, when they both knew of each other's feelings and reciprocated it without any second guessing.

Within the constricting silence Ginny allowed her mask to slip, the pain she felt through Hermione's rapture was painful to admit. So with nothing to do, no vehicle for her grief and with no one to vent to Ginny did the only thing left available to her; she succumbed to her grief. Within the silence Ginny wept knowing that while true love did exist that it only ever happened to the fortunate few, and she would never be one of them.

While Ginny regained pieces of her composure, spreading the soap across her soft skin, a dark shadow crept into the magically shielded doorway. Completely unaware Ginny continued to apply more and more shampoo to her fiery hair rubbing it thoroughly as she usually does. The intrusive figure turned to the doorway once again and resurrected an even more complex shield in place of Ginny's, bushy brown hair nodding at its own handwork before circling the area where the steam resided.

"Hm, hm, hm" Ginny hummed, the sudden act reminding her of a song which Hermione had one spoke about at some length. It was a very beautiful song, and in some respects, indicative of Ginny's inner turmoil. Straightening up slightly, Ginny used her new found freedom to lull her heart into reprieve with a song which Ginny had grown to love, just as she had grown to love Hermione.

(I would definitely advise readers to type in **Keane- Black Rain** for the song which is being used. I can assure you that it is important to this story and that your reading experience will be enhanced by listening to one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard.)

"I open my eyes, everything shines…"

Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks; her hand covering the gasp which threatened to escape her like Ginny's had moments before. She knew this song, Hermione knew this song. It was called Black Rain, a song she had grown to cherish and fallen in love with as she had fallen in love with Ginny. But how did Ginny know this…

Of course, Hermione had once made mention of the song but she had never actually forced Ginny to listen to it. She just wasn't that type of person, to impose her own biased views on others was something she would never, ever, do. A warm, gentle smile left Hermione's lips as she watched Ginny's body begin to sway back and forth rhythmically, her voice feather light and radiant.

Stopping in her previous motions, Hermione settled against a nearby cubicle leaning against it as she listened to her angel's luscious voice. Every note Ginny reached emphasised the words she spoke, the meaning and purpose behind her words; this was more than just karaoke in the showers. No, this song was coming directly from her heart and rendering Hermione utterly speechless. How could Ginny be so beautiful and yet so gentle…? She was everything Hermione wanted.

"We swim as the breeze blows down the coast… Down on my luck, breathing my last… Dirty old hands, carry me home…"

'_Beautiful…' _Hermione thought in rapt attention to Ginny's every utterance.

"Red sky turning round, black rain falling down… If you've got love, you'd better hope that that's enough… Sandstorm cuts your skin, black kites circling… If you've got love, you'd better hope that that's enough…"

Swaying in time with the music, Ginny closed her eyes and hummed the beat in the background. For just this moment she was one with both the music and herself, but in the back of her mind she knew this moment wouldn't last and that she would return to a world where love would never exist for her.

"We came from the south to Lebanon's shore… Folded our clothes, dived into peace… The blackest of seas glittering red… Lit by the fire over our head…"

In the silence Hermione couldn't help but mouth those finals words in the song, for just that moment she was at one with Ginny, a feeling she would never know in her lifetime. But Hermione didn't allow this thought to fester; instead she offered Ginny the serenity she needed to keep going. Hermione would listen in silence, and watch from afar like she always did when it concerned one Ginny Weasley.

"Red sky turning round, black rain falling down… If you've got love, you'd better hope that that's enough… Sandstorm cuts your skin, black kites circling… If you've got love, you'd better hope that that's enough…"

With her words ringing within the soundless atmosphere, Ginny sighed bitterly. Despite the beauty and honesty in her voice- which would have left musical agents completely breathless- Ginny returned to the task of washing her body, humming the tune which still played in her head. Unaware of the smile that was placed on Hermione's lips, motioning clapping as if she was nothing more than a fan watching an artist at work… but in the end of the day Hermione's was Ginny's biggest fan.

After the beautiful rendition from Ginny, Ginny's thoughts returned to Hermione as a smile returned at the mere mention of her name. Hermione Granger. The woman she had idolized at a young age, the woman she had befriended and had the honour of calling her best friend and now the woman she had fallen hopelessly in love with. She was all of these things and many more, every memory of Hermione began to slowly sweep its way into Ginny's being her body warming… whether due to the heat of the water or Hermione's image, not even Ginny could be sure.

But within the background Hermione began to slowly remove her coat, making as little noise as possible, before laying it delicately against the side of the bath tub which lay directly beside her. Now clad in her Gryffindor uniform Hermione walked towards the soaking wet red head, who was still unaware of the figures presence, her eyes trained on her. Ginny, the one woman in this entire world who had consumed her thoughts with ravenous intentions… but while Hermione did indeed hunger for the younger girl; she also lost her heart to Ginny on the first day they had ever met within the Burrows thatched walls.

But despite the years of suffering from her unrequited love Hermione never acted on her feelings. Fear led her actions in the past, fear that she would tarnish their once intimate friendship but now her fears were no more. Hermione had only recently discounted her previous theories concerning Ginny's sexual orientation, after long suspecting her straight ideals, but not because of any hard evidence. Instead Hermione was now sure that her feelings were reciprocated, why else would Ginny watch her with such honest intent? Why else would she appear flustered and clumsy when their eyes met? All the signs where there, as plain as day, and as the senior it was up to Hermione to bridge the gap between friendship and romance.

For the past few weeks, Hermione had been purposefully teasing the smoking hot red head; feather light kisses on her cheek, gentle caress against skin when Ginny made a joke or Hermione lent over to grab something and snuggling up late at night in Ginny's bed. She did all this so that she could confirm her suspicions and after weeks of uncertainty, Hermione Granger finally realised that her feeling may not have been as unreciprocated as she first believed.

Strengthening her resolve not to laugh, Hermione walked into the torrid shower storm above; the water soaking through her school uniform as she stepped ever closer. With little time for second thoughts Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's mid-riff, the red head jumping at the unexpected contact, nestling her head comfortably in the crook of the red head's neck.

Terrified, Ginny screamed "G-get off me! I-I'll scream…"

"What if I want to make you scream, Ginny?" Hermione whispered lustfully.

At the sound of Hermione's voice Ginny instantly relaxed in the intruder's grip, relief rushing through her body at the familiar contact. The memory of her naked form having been forgotten, at least for the moment...

"What the hell are you playing at Granger? You scared the life out of me!"

Giggling softly, Hermione apologized with another whispered tone. Ginny lowering her head, taking a comforting breath to calm her troubled heart, but it was as she tilted her head that she finally recognized the familiar material from Hermione's soaking wet long sleeved shirt. Hermione's arm wrapped around her pale white waist in a way that could only ever be imitated by lovers and the closest of friends. Blushing, Ginny attempted to clear her minds of all thoughts; the sight of a clothed Hermione hugging her naked body was more than she could have imagined possible. But as she looked back down in shock, she noticed that the uniform was drenched in appearance.

Turning her head slightly, Ginny could view flattened brunette hair nestled against her neck. Hermione's face turned away from Ginny for the moment… but rather than think about Hermione's intimate proximity she instead thought about her safety.

"Hermione, you're soaking wet…"

"Yes, in more ways than one." Hermione said, whispering the last part in such a faint manner that Ginny only caught bits and pieces.

But as Ginny attempted to decipher Hermione's words, the supposed 'bookworm' leaned her body's weight against that of Ginny's and pressed her up against the nearby cubicle where the nozzle resided high above. Hermione more than aware of Ginny's curvaceous backside pressing against her sex, Ginny was- despite being a reckless sportswoman- enviously well-toned in the appropriate places. Her body was a valley of curvaceous curves, lines and dips; her skin milk white and almost pliable to the touch, soft could not have described her more amply.

"H-Hermione…t-that's… really cold…" Ginny muttered breathlessly.

"Hmm? Do I need to warm you up then?"

Nervously, Ginny attempted to laugh off Hermione's flirtatious actions. When Hermione merely responded by gripping her waist that much harder, pushing it against her own equally curvaceous body, Ginny felt a constricting lump form in her throat.

"So…so, corny." Ginny stuttered, her cheeks reddening by the second.

But as Ginny was about to drink in this intoxicating moment, a sudden image wafted its way within her mind. She remembered her own brother, Ron, and instantly her smile slipped and her joyful mood disappeared completely. As Ginny attempted to create as much space as she can between both herself and Hermione, Hermione merely curled her legs around Ginny in response; her entire body weight pressing on Ginny who was forced to slump against the ice cold marble which supported their combined weight. Hermione was so close, a whole new meaning to the term skin tight.

But Ginny never once considered Hermione's actions sexual in nature; she remembered the noises that had escaped from Hermione as she basked in a moment that would be forever shared with her new boyfriend Ronald Weasley. Ginny knew what this was, she had felt it many times before; it was pity… and Ginny hated it when people pitied her. She was not weak or incapable nor did she desire, or need, some stupid white knight to protect her; Ginny had life and zeal, she would not be catered to as if she were some unfortunate child.

She had to say it. She would hate herself for the rest of her life but she had to question Hermione's actions, if Hermione really was in a relationship then this situation needed to disappear before she either lashed out at Hermione, for unintentionally playing with her heart, or ran away with tears in her eyes. There was nothing left for it, she knew why Hermione was here. It was up to Ginny to get Hermione started.

"What about Ron?"

"What about him?" Hermione teased knowing full well where this conversation was heading.

"Aren't you… together now?" Ginny stated wavering only slightly, "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Yes…"

And with those words Ginny's heart, her bodily functions and her entire being became numb. There was no heartache, not even any pain, just numbness where joy and happiness once used to reside. Her body felt drained of both emotion and energy, the silence spanned the atmosphere as her heart beated in unison with Hermione's but for wildly different reasons.

It was done; Hermione had finally landed the man of her dreams. And now Ginny would sink into a life of despair because it was now over, her chances, her life and her dreams were all gone; Hermione was now Ron's.

"… He did ask me out, Ginny." Hermione whispered in delayed response, placing a small deliberate kiss on her naked shoulder. Ginny's body jolted at this surprising act, her breathing increasing in both frequency and intensity. Had Hermione just kissed her shoulder? Even if she did, Ginny would make no further attempts to stop Hermione's affectionate gestures.

Just as Ginny decided that Hermione placed another slow kiss against Ginny's neck, the older withes hand trailing through sun kissed hair which just begged to be touched. Ginny's body momentarily convulsed at the contact, or at least that was what Ginny felt like it had, Hermione's hold tightening around Ginny as she her body had jolted her slightly out of Hermione's grip; her muscles constricting from Hermione lingering kiss, the butterflies in her stomach circling ever lower towards a region which was beginning to feel sore and achy.

"He asked me out… But I said no…" Hermione finished giving Ginny time to process this news.

Ginny was sorely confused. Why had Hermione said no? Hermione had been in love with Ron as far long back as she could remember, she had even admitted it to Ginny herself. So why did she reject Ron when he had found the courage to ask her? None of this was making sense, and from Hermione's fit of light giggles, Ginny could bet that her expression was something close to shock or overwhelming confusion.

"Why?" Ginny mumbled; a single word being forced out was an accomplishment given Ginny's state of distress.

While this question lay thick within the air, the water droplets continued to descend upon the two lone occupants who did not even notice it despite it falling at a steady speed. Through her wet eyes lashes Hermione peeked at Ginny's expression from the safety of her back, the older witch couldn't help but find Ginny so god damn adorable… so perfect and equally innocent in her own way.

"Because I never felt the way he felt for me. When you don't feel that way for someone then you need to do what's proper. You need to do the right thing and reject their advances; leave no remove for interpretation, otherwise this will led to false hope. That was something I could not afford Ron because I did not love him." Hermione stated, ad-libbing everything she was saying despite the plan speech she had practised for the past three hours.

"B-But you said," Ginny replied, her brows furrowed it complete confusion, "You said you loved. You told me 'he' meant the world to you… and now you say you did not love him, I…"

No more words left Ginny's lips, now of this was making any sense. Even in Ginny's wildest and most hopeful dreams, nothing like this had ever occurred. In her dreams, she either won the girl in heroic style or was forced to accept their love unconditionally but never this; what was happening? How did she even end up here?

"No Ginny. I never once said 'I loved Ron.'" Hermione replied confidently.

"But you said… 'Weasely.' You said you were in love with a 'Weasley.' Someone who was both irreplaceable and worth all the heartache in the world. Who could that be other than Ron?"

Smiling, Hermione placed her hand against Ginny's slightly swollen cheek, no doubt from crying, and whispered sweetly, "Yes, I say all those things you mentioned. But it was never in regards to Ron… And my words all those years ago still ring true to this day."

Not waiting for another moment, and missing the taste of Ginny's skin against her lips, Hermione leaned in and pressed her lip against the fiery red head's upper back. Hermione's waist arching upwards in her attempts to kiss her lower back, 'accidentally' forcing Ginny's unclothed sex to be pressed up against the freezing wall… Hermione intentionally forcing her clothed sex against Ginny's bear back side which was wonderfully shaped and was just begging to be squeezed.

Ginny however carried on her deliberation completely unaware, her mind operating at full capacity in her attempts to figure out Hermione's cryptic words.

"But then… who?"

… Silence past between the two.

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione emphasised the word 'really' make Ginny fully aware of how important this question could or could not be.

The moment past it unrestrained silence once again, Ginny silently wondering on Hermione's possible thought process. Why did Hermione ask the question like the answer could affect our relationship for good? Am I perhaps being too nosy?

"Or would you rather know of why I turned Ron down?"

'_Why is she doing this to me…?'_

'_Do her words carry a more powerful meaning…?'_

Ginny pondered this in the engulfing silence once more, thinking about how Hermione continued to press her hips against her body in repeated succession. They were so intimately close, and Ginny starting to become aware of that but she couldn't help but feel like this was some cruel trick being played on her, not by Hermione because she would never treat her this way but by a Hermione who only dwelled in her mind and appeared in dreams.

"Y-Yes, please. Both. But, the last one first," Ginny stated in a fit of confusion, "I'm sorry, I just… I thought you two were destined to be together.

While Ginny stuttered, Hermione began to notice her unease, and with new concern for Ginny's personal wellbeing, she allowed her arms to lift slightly higher up Ginny's body and aware from a rather personal area. Hermione had, purposefully, laid her hands metres above Ginny's soaked sex on; whether its wetness was due to desire or her own pent up desires… not even Ginny could know.

"Just because it's destined doesn't make it so. Harry might live through prophecies and expectation but I live through choice and calculation," Hermione explained, "Now, you wanted me to answer the last question first… am I correct?"

With her last utterance, Hermione giggled lightly into Ginny's ear; enamoured by Ginny's innocent yet adorable nature, a side which Hermione rarely saw from the fiery red head. But with this playful, almost erotic giggle, Ginny had to hold in a pleasurable moan which was threatening to present itself to this already awkward situation. Biting on her lower lip in worry, Ginny closed her eyes in blissful satisfaction.

"Y-Yes, why did you reject Ron?"

"Well," Hermione pondered ", I think to first answer that question I will have to tell you what happened between us. Is that alright with you Ginny?"

With sweet words, Ginny was lulled into inaction. Her naked body was still being pressed up against the cold marble wall, her mind intoxicated by the feel of the Hermione's body clinging so intimately close to her own naked body. All the signs were there. Pointing to the one thing she most desperately needed. But could she trust these signs?

"Yes, please take your time. There is… no immediate hurry." Ginny stated, intoxicated by the tightening embrace as Hermione once again raised her hips to press into Ginny's backside, and subsequently push her further up the wall. Smiling, Hermione placed a lingering kiss against the nape of Ginny's neck; Ginny's body arching in response while I breathless squeal escaped her lips.

There could be no mistaking it now, for the diligent Gryffindor student. Hermione was sure, positively, that the woman of her dreams felt the same way. Any straight woman would have thrown Hermione off by now but not Ginny it seemed. Not that Hermione would have touched anyone this intimately other than Ginny, it had to be Ginny; otherwise what would have been the point? What was the point of intimacy if both partners were not want to be intimate with each other, for Hermione she could only ever see Ginny.

Hermione was not the only one satisfied with this contact, as Ginny was also pleased by it, but in a more submissive way. And Hermione knew this. She had been right for quite some time it seemed. In escapable happiness filled her as well as the need to tease and make Ginny fall hopelessly in love with her. All those days of planning, all those sleepless nights of doubt were finally worth it because Ginny was not only willing but welcomed Hermione's flirtatious advances.

"Okay then," Hermione takes a steadying breath, "I-I'll explain everything to you then… from the beginning."

Then as suddenly as Hermione's cheerful and jovial mood had appeared it then suddenly disappeared. Sadness and loss entered her voice unexpectedly. All Ginny's thoughts of their intimate contact vanished the moment she heard Hermione's dejected words, and as she turned within Hermione's arms she was welcomed by a sight most upsetting.

It seemed that for all the words Hermione spoke in such jest, for all of Hermione's teasing, and flirtatious actions, were to cover up a painful ache which had settled within the pit of her stomach. Hermione was in pain, agony even, Ginny could see that in her eyes. She looked frozen, dry tear tracks clinging to tender cheeks, Hermione had been crying. Nothing else mattered now, Ginny needed to be Hermione's comfort. All thoughts of intimacy, proximity and lack of clothing escaped her mind to be replaced by a nagging need to console and care for the woman she secretly loved.

Taking another steadying breath, her hand search for Ginny's for much needed strength, Hermione prepared herself for the inevitable. She was about to describe a rather unpleasant moment in her life, made far worse as it was viewed by the vast majority of Gryffindor students within the common room.

"I was working on my Astrology studies, reading a chapter or two ahead of the class so that I could get a better grip on the subject matter," Ginny nodded for Hermione to continue after a slight lull in her speech, "And while I was working, Ron came over to talk for a little while. I didn't mind at first, he said he wanted to work together on the previous week's homework…"

"More like copy," Ginny laughed, interrupting Hermione's dour expression with her light and beautiful laugh.

Despite her agitation, Hermione couldn't help the laughter which escaped her lips. Not so much brought on by the insinuation itself but by the realisation that Ginny was starting to grow accustomed to her presence, starting to settle and relax her previously stiff muscles. She wanted Ginny to be comfortable; she didn't want to over step her boundaries. Even though Ginny was undoubtedly in love with, there was no point in hiding this fact, that didn't mean Hermione would want to pressure her into doing anything she didn't truly want.

Ginny was Hermione's greatest treasure. A treasure that in one point in her life seemed largely visible, and welcoming, but completely unattainable. Like pirates treasure which had been cursed for all eternity, knowing you could take but maybe never get it back once it was gone.

"Yes," Hermione laughter subsided slightly, ", I suppose that's a more amp way of putting it."

Noticing Hermione's nervousness, Ginny placed her hands atop of Hermione's and stroked them gently. Hermione's arms still rested against Ginny soaking wet waist line but she lessened her hold so that she could hold Ginny's hands in hers, this was, too the pair of them, a very special moment. However, deep inside Ginny's subconscious, doubts began to gnaw at her becoming louder and louder as they festered and multiplied. Did Hermione feel anything other than friendship? Ginny highly doubted it despite the evidence to the contrary, the result of a pessimistic mind attempting to figure out a dream like moment.

"So, while Ron 'copied' my notes. I started to notice something," Hermione breathed in another gulp of much needed air, "He had his eyes focused on a place other than his text book, if you… know what I mean?"

"He was starting at your breasts I take it?"

"Yes, but once I realised this I covered myself up in response. I thought that that would have given him a hint that I wasn't interested but he didn't seem to pay it any mind."

Hermione remained silent for a little while longer, her lips pressed against Ginny's naked back not in a kiss but in a moment of bliss. Ginny was really here, hanging on her every word like the most caring person she had ever known… and grown to love without a shadow of a doubt.

"About five minutes into our studies, Ron decided to sit a little closer to me. He was so obvious and I told him to stay where he was so I could concentrate on my work but he never even listened to me. He was merely using my text book as a surrogate for closer contact."

Meanwhile, as Hermione bared her soul to the woman of her dreams, Ginny couldn't help but feel a little confused. Why was Hermione purposely including moments of intimacy which Ginny was not a part of? She didn't want to hear about Ron's foolish attempts of trying to take her unrequited love away, she wanted to know why Hermione was in such pain. But for some reason Hermione persisted in her detailed explanation, jealousy rearing its ugly head from the darkest recesses of Ginny's mind.

And yet, with one simple kiss, Hermione managed to dispel all of Ginny's previous worries. Her shoulder still tingled with the feel of Hermione's soft lips against and she basked in the glow she was not doubt permitting, the darkness she had once felt consumed by receding instantly at Hermione's caring and deliberate touch.

"I should have rejected him then and there. Should have sat him down and explained the situation but I didn't," Hermione rests her head against Ginny's neck, "But I had hoped he would get scared like he usually did. Run away or make up some appointment or errand but that didn't happen… this time he stayed."

Forcing past the lump in her throat, Ginny asked "What… what did happen?"

"He took a hold of my hand," Hermione said, rubbing Ginny's hand gently between her own, ", and before I could prepare myself he was already leaning over for a kiss…"

"What?" Ginny shouted, startling the girl who still rested in her arms, "Please… please tell me he didn't kiss you, Hermione?"

But at this response Hermione only laughed bitterly, pressing herself closer to the Weasley girl who had been her strength for as long as she could remember. Only Ginny could care for her like this. Only Ginny would be permitted to see her at her most vulnerable and weakest. She trusted only Ginny, forever and always.

"He… he got me Ginny." She admitted, shivering slightly from the unpleasant memory.

But before Hermione could continue Ginny interrupted, anger resonating within every pore of her body. Practically shaking as she imagined an image she had never wanted to imagine in her life.

"That stupid piece of fucking…"

Ginny was downright outraged, to think that Hermione's first kiss had been taken by some as unworthy as her own brother. She might have loved Ron dearly but as of this moment she would have legally disowned him, if only she had the power. She would never fight her brother but she would detest and avoid him for the rest of his life if he ever ended up with Hermione, a promise she had made to herself long ago.

"Ginny," Hermione laughed, motioning for Ginny to calm down, "Let me finish, please. He got me, yes. But only on the cheek."

With one look at Ginny's reaction Hermione had to hastily cover her mouth as she was grasped by a fit of giggles unlike any she had felt before. Ginny's facial expression told a thousand words; her gaping mouth, which showed off delectably shaped lips which Hermione couldn't help but lick her own lips at, and her wide open eyes which still stared into a space which only Ginny could see.

"W-w-why… why didn't you tell me that before?" Ginny shouted in jest, pushing Hermione in a playful manner. The result causing Hermione to practically cry with laughter, Ginny's pouting lips giving her more than one reason to stop her actions.

"Well, I was going to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted." Hermione teased.

"Y-you… You stopped talking!" Ginny replied, her face no longer pale from the previous utterance of some time ago.

Shrugging her shoulders in mock misunderstanding, Hermione pointedly said, "My throat was parched, what can I say?"

Dishonesty rang within her words, laughter accompanying this obvious fact as Hermione nestled herself closer to the soaked red head… contentment clearly adorning her face. Ginny however reddened by the second due to more reasons than just simple arousal, her ability to make words being seriously tampered by the irresistibly cute brunette.

"So, how did he react?"

But as Ginny asked this she immediately regretted it. With Ginny's probing question, Hermione laughter diminished and she fell into uncomfortable silence. Hermione's expression souring as she remembered events which needed to be acknowledged by the one who carried her heart, if she was to ever land her angel transparency would be needed.

"Well, after his first failed attempt, Ron reacted in the way I expected him too. He tried again," Hermione scoffed slightly at Ron's oblivious nature, "He probably thought it was a mistake; that I moved because I didn't realise what he was about to do… He thought he had me all figured out." Hermione trailed off with a disgusted shake of the head, her voice sad and disapproving.

The thought that Ron was so sure, so, effectively full of himself, that he thought he knew Hermione inside and out was thoroughly disheartening to the young brunette. She was not complex but that did not mean she was simple, she could not be easily figured out and yet Ron created a false aura of understanding and confidence. Ron thought he knew Hermione inside and out, well he was surely mistaken. In fact he had barely scratched the surface of the enigma known as Hermione Granger.

"When I moved the second time he got angry, do you know what he said the second time I moved?" Hermione asked, obviously discomforted by the memory.

Ginny however remained silent, shaking her head slowly in response. She couldn't articulate a single word, it wasn't just that her mouth was dry but it was also because her heart was beating in terrible anxiety… a sickness developing from her worry and distress.

Hermione however acknowledged the head shake and replied, "He… he said…'What gives?'"

"What an idiot?" Ginny replied, lightly smacking her forehead against the cold cubicle, embarrassed by her brother's stupidity.

"Hey, don't do that." Hermione said, gently massaging Ginny's forehead where tenderness reached her finger tips, "I like your head; I don't want to see it hurt in anyway."

"Is that all you like?" Ginny whispered; hope ringing in her heart as she said words which had been locked away for so long.

"We'll get to that in a moment, Gin." Hermione replied warmly, kissing Ginny's vocal cords as she tilted Ginny's head back with her free unoccupied hand. Ginny gasped at the irresistible contact, Hermione's lips lingering even longer than before as she soothed Ginny's constricted throat with gentle caresses. The water from the nozzle slipping across Ginny's skin, as well as Hermione's lips which remained attached to that warm area.

Retracting her hand from Ginny's fiery hair, Hermione pondered for a second before asking "Where was I?"

"Ron failed to kiss you and he reacted angrily… that's all you've said so far."

"Oh right," Hermione stuttered, "Well we got into an argument in front of the entire room. Ron was… Gin, he was absolutely livid with me."

"M'ione…" Ginny soothed, broken by the statement but was quickly silenced by Hermione's forced words. She had to say everything; she had to reveal to Ginny everything that had happened for fear that she would hear a far more embellished and downright untruthful version of her story.

"It's okay Gin. Let me finish…" Hermione said, a hand pressed against Ginny's forearm for comfort, "He said that I had been 'playing with his heart', his exact words. And, that I would never find someone as loving or as compassionate as him."

"And you shouted back I take it." Ginny replied already knowing the answer.

Hiding her face from Ginny's view, Hermione responded nervously, "Yes. I told him… no, I made myself perfectly clear, that I had never felt the same way he did; nor lead him on to believe otherwise. But of course, he wouldn't believe me."

Straightening up slightly, facing Ginny with as much honesty and transparency as she could muster, Hermione continued, "I tried to explain the reason for why I could never feel the same way. He was like a brother to me, a friend, and an important part of my life, but nothing more than that. But he said he wanted more. And then he…" Hermione trailed, her hands shaking from the memory as she attempted to keep the tears far at bay.

"What did he say, M'ione? Did he hurt you?" Ginny asked, shifting her weight so that she could look directly into Hermione's glistening eyes. Turning around in Hermione's grasp was made possible by Hermione's now lax grip on her waist; it seemed Hermione was far too preoccupied to notice such things at the present time.

But as Ginny pulled Hermione into her arms, falling back against the cubicles frozen wall, Ginny began to slowly descend bringing them to lower ground. Hermione was unresponsive and Ginny was worried, so despite her naked appearance and despite her embarrassment… Ginny embraced Hermione as tightly as she could manage. Exchanging positions with the now traumatised woman who had at one point been holding her like she would never let go.

They were no clear of the showers nozzle which fell in a slow cascade of tears, accumulating at their feet before being drained away completely. Ginny and Hermione were not out of reach of the water; and the rest of the known Wizarding world. There were only them in this moment; they only had each other.

"It was terrible Ginny. He spoke of things I could never agree upon. Expectations I could never fulfil," Hermione whimpered, resting her head in the crook of Ginny's neck, "I didn't think his love for me had progressed to such an extent. I thought it was just a passing fancy, that I was nothing more than the nearest and most available girl to him."

With these finals words however, Ginny piped up, "You will never be just the nearest girl Hermione. You are the best of all of us…"

But as Ginny was just about to run up a head of steam, Hermione calmly silenced her again. Her hand resting against Ginny's moist clavicle, stroking it gently as Ginny shivered from the contact.

"Please Ginny; I need to let this all out…" Hermione whispered, her eyes fixed on Ginny's clavicle as she ceased her caresses, "If I had known how far his feelings had come, if I had realised that my kindness would end up hurting him then I would have nipped this in the bud before it had a chance to fester… Ginny?" Hermione questioned, almost begging for forgiveness.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"He wanted a baby…"

* * *

.

.

.

With these final words, which Hermione had to forcefully choke out, memories forced her eyes shut. Memories of Ron's hardened expression and the gasps which left the crowd which watched in rapt attention, believing they were about to witness the moment when true love finally concurred all.

"What?" Ginny stuttered out, shock coursing through her at a rate of knots, "He… he didn't… I mean… He… he wouldn't…"

"That's not all though!" Hermione scoffed unkindly, her voice heightening in exasperation, "He said he expected me to become his wife, expected me to answer his every whim and desire, expected me to graduate Hogwarts with the greatest grades ever recorded, expected us to settle down in a comfortable little house…"

"Hermione… please that's enough…" Ginny begged, Hermione's anger delivering more pain than she had ever felt before. Hermione's every angry utterance, her flushed features rapt with grief and despair… it was all becoming too much. Hermione needed to calm down before she worked herself into an uncontrolled frenzy, that was why she had come to Ginny. Because Ginny was the only one who could calm her with a single touch, Hermione needed Ginny and Ginny would duly deliver.

"… Expected me to work at the Ministry, expected me to bear many healthy babies with him… expected… expected, expected, expected!" Hermione screamed, Ginny holding her close all the way through as she vented her grief and her anger.

Hurriedly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck whimpering softly as she sought the comfort of Ginny's arms and finding it once again. Ginny. Hermione's impregnable rock and the only comfort she needed in this world. Ginny never failed her, she might have been disappointed by her on occasion but she never doubted Ginny's kindness; her honesty or the feeling she now harboured for the fiery red head.

In the silence, Ginny kissed the top of Hermione's head in a caring and almost motherly manner. Her first act of affection, and one she had instigated without being asked to, made Hermione's inner turmoil seem all that more irrelevant. She couldn't dwell on the past. Not when the future was sitting beside her, nestled into her side no less.

"I'm so sorry, M'ione. My brother can be a bit of an ass sometimes."

"I know but he said it in front of everyone Ginny. And when I rejected him a third time… everyone looked at me as if I were the most ungrateful spoilt brat they had ever seen. But I didn't love him. How could I be despised for not feeling something that he felt…?" Hermione whimpered; her tears beginning to slip passed her well-built defences.

"Hermione, look at me…" Ginny stated pressing her forehead against Hermione's so that they could stare into each other's eyes, "Nobody despises you for what Ron did. You can trust me on that. You were just influenced by the moment, I'm sure everyone was just shocked by Ron's unreasonable expectations. Keep going M'ione, let it all out."

Cradling Hermione's trembling body, Ginny noticed the traumatised woman climb on top of her. Hermione was now sitting in her lap. No, perhaps sitting wasn't the right word. Perhaps straddling was a more apt description of their position. But as Hermione cried silently into her shoulder, Ginny knew this act was not sexual in nature. Hermione wanted to be as close as possible to Ginny, Ginny knew that.

And despite their intimate proximity; Hermione's dishevelled and teary eyed appearance, their wet and perfectly shaped bodies… hell even Ginny's nakedness. Despite all this, Ginny had no erotic thoughts concerning Hermione's gorgeous appearance nor did any pleasurable fantasy's come to mind… in fact all such thoughts could not have been further from her mind because at this moment they were connected by a thread far more intimate then the act or thought of love making.

Ginny realised this now, why Hermione had come to her and started from the very beginning. It had not been a simple rejection, and Hermione needed to use this moment as a vehicle to release her built up anger. She needed to vent and be comforted by the one person she trusted above all else. And despite Ginny's nakedness and glistening appearance, where the cold should have pervaded every pore in her body; Ginny instead felt unconditional warmth and loved mixed in within the retreating anger and remorse.

"When I rejected him the third time he got really angry," Hermione shuddered at the memory as well as the kiss Ginny laid upon her head, "He knocked my books off the table and then went on to compare himself to those books. He was practically putting on a show, trying to guilt the audience in his favour… I don't know why but then he told everyone that I looked down on them, that I thought myself better than everyone else. That… that I hold no room in my heart for love because it could not be experienced in a book."

"I'm so sorry… Hermione?" Ginny questioned, Hermione's head resting against Ginny's naked chest. Ginny didn't care about this breach of personal space because she didn't see this act as intimate in any way, even though she would have gladly welcomed it if it had been. She knew what Hermione was doing; she was listening to the beating of her heart and attempting to be as close as possible to the woman who always offered her shelter even in the darkest of times. As Ginny mused this a small smile rose to Hermione's quivering lips, Ginny's heart was beating so fast further proof of the love they shared for one another.

"When he said I had no room for love in my heart I… I snapped. I grabbed the nearest book I could find and threw it at him; I missed of course but he now knew that the intention was there." Shaking in Ginny's strong grasp, Hermione continued, "I shouted at him; told him I could never love a man who lashes out when he doesn't get his way. I told him that this was exactly the reason why I never considered him a romantic possibility… why he could never measure up to the person I loved."

"Huh!" Ginny gasped, turning Hermione to face her out of pure instinct rather than a defined purpose. Hermione however continued, knowing that the story was coming to an end and that she would be in Ginny's arms very soon whether intimately or in a pleasurable embrace.

"That was when Ron g… grabbed me. He held me by the wrists and demanded I tell him the person I liked. He shouted at me, Gin, I… I'd never seen him looking so angry, so demented in my life. It terrified me. He wouldn't stop shouting. He repeated the same thing over and over, 'who, who, who?!' Shaking me before trapping me against the sofa."

…

"I'm going to fucking murder him…" Ginny mumbled dangerously, attempting to step out of Hermione's gentle grasp but in response to Ginny's movements and her retreating figure, Hermione launched herself at Ginny. Ginny was subsequently wrestled to the ground once more, the water from the nozzle falling across her cheeks before being blocked by Hermione's tearful expression, and soaking wet locks.

"Please… don't go. Don't leave me Ginny. I-I need you; I don't need you to hurt Ron or even look for him. I don't even want you to hurt him in the slightest," Hermione replied tearfully, her voice rising as she begged Ginny to understand, "I need you Ginny. Please don't go… don't leave me alone."

Hermione continued to shake with tears, sobs leaving her lips at the memories which would haunt her for the rest of her life. Ginny responded to Hermione's plea full cry, wrapping her arms around the trembling brunette who latched onto the contact with notable desperation. Tears intermingled with the droplets of water which encased the two Gryffindor favourites, Ginny holding Hermione as firmly as she can while Hermione soaked in this pleasant moment.

"I… I'm sorry M'ione. I wasn't thinking. Of course I'll stay with you." Ginny said, sitting up in a more comfortable position, Hermione refusing to let go despite the issues it initially caused. Ginny might have been strong but that didn't mean she was strong enough to hoist a more maturely developed woman; a woman who, she might add, would not relinquish the hold she had placed around Ginny's neck.

"W-what did you do, M'ione?" the question sickened Ginny but she had to know, she had to make sure her angel was okay.

"I… I didn't have to do anything. Members of Dumbledore's army, and other students I had never even meant before. They all grabbed Ron and pulled him away from me. Neville held Ron down and ordered one of the younger students to get Professor McGonagall. Ron tried to fight out of his hold but Neville refused to back down, he held Ron down until Professor McGonagall came with Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, that compassionate at remarkable human being; Neville Longbottom. A true Gryffindor both in heart and in spirit. What more could be said about Neville; Brave, compassionate, caring and understanding. Everything that personified the greatest qualities which even Godric Gryffinor, himself, was known to possess.

"I can always trust Neville to do the right thing. Not necessarily the smart thing but always the right thing." Ginny giggled, Hermione following soon after nodding her head vigorously to Ginny's statement.

Silence returned again, this time the silence was no strained or unwelcome. No, this time Hermione and Ginny shared this moment to stare into one another; unrestrained feelings of love, care and affection flowing from their eyes.

"I understand everything now… but there is one thing I don't quite understand and that is how these events led you here?"

"Well, after Ron was taken by Albus and Professor McGonagall. I locked myself in my room to get away from all the questions and the looks I had been receiving. I was prepared to shut myself in and wait for your return but the moment I thought of you… I realised something." Hermione replied, looking Ginny directly in the eyes as she stroked the red head's soft cheek tenderly with her finger.

"Realised? Realised what… H-Hermione?"

"That this was my chance."

"What?"

Confused could not have described how Ginny was feeling right now, what could Hermione have possibly realised… and for that matter, what did it have to do with her?

"I realised there was nothing to hold me back anymore. I could act on my feelings because I had nothing to lose. When I realised this I couldn't help but become excited and before I knew it I was jumping on the bed hugging a pillow to my chest. I was laughing despite everything that had happened to me and it was all because of you, don't you see?" Hermione asked, the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen placed across her delectable lips.

"No, I… Hermione, I'm sorry but you're not making any sense."

Sighing exasperatedly, Hermione sat up straighter, purposely sliding her body up Ginny's curvaceous frame, the feel of the naked red head sending her mind into a flurry of the wildest possibilities. But as Hermione reached Ginny's beautifully flushed face, her eyes focused on Hermione who could merely bite her lip at how adorable her greatest treasure was.

"You remember when I talked about the person I feel in love with, yes?"

"Yes…"

"You remember when I said that a 'Weasley' had taken my heart and how they had given my life a new meaning, a new purpose?"

"Y-yes?"

Silence fell between the two once again; Ginny had no idea what Hermione was getting at. Her mind simply couldn't process the possibility that her greatest wish might finally become a reality, the result of a pessimistic mind no doubt. Hermione however couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's expression, adorable until the end. And Hermione wouldn't have had it any other way.

"How can you not see what is right in front of you? The Weasley I have always wanted was just within arm's reach. The most charming, beautiful and desirable person I have ever met was none other than my best friend… I was always **her **number one fan on the Quidditch pitch… haven't you figured it out yet?"

Ginny deliberated for a little while, her mind attempting to decipher the clearest signs yet of Hermione's most treasured person, before the pieces of the puzzle finally began to fit together. There could be no mistake now, the person that Hermione had grown to love was none other herself; Ginny Weasley.

"You… you don't mean," Ginny stuttered excitedly, a huge tearful smile spreading across her lips, "Me? Is it really me, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione screamed happily, proud to say these words to the world as she basked in Ginny's over flowing happiness. Cupping Ginny's face in her hands, and watching Ginny's features take on an adorable sob of happiness, Hermione confessed to everything.

"It's you. I'm utterly, and completely, in love with you… Ginny Weasley."

Without a second to waste, Hermione leaned down and claimed Ginny's lips in a soothing, heartfelt kiss. As she pressed her lips to the hottest red head Hermione had ever seen, Ginny fully embraced Hermione's soaking wet body and capitulated within the gentle, slowly placed kiss. Feeling a need to take things a little further, Ginny rolled Hermione over so that she was placed on top, the pair laughing happily with one another as they realised their love was now very much real and very much alive.

Ginny took Hermione's lips in her own with a new purpose, preparing to taste as much of the Hermione as she would be allowed. Hermione's hands reached for Ginny's lower back as she pressed the fiery red head against her breath-taking body, the feel of flesh beneath her finger tips causing the brunette's nails to drag their way down her back… Ginny letting out a pleasant moan as she succumbed and shivered from the gesture, her back arching as Hermione viewed pleasantly aroused nipples.

While they kissed and drank in each other's presence, Ginny guided her hand towards Hermione's which lay directly above her shapely ass. Taking the hand, and experiencing the thrusting which Hermione was delivering to Ginny's uncovered sex, Ginny placed it to the side… a lasting connection which made this moment feel so much more special. They would hold hands when other parts of themselves separated.

As the girl's became enamoured with the taste of one another, little did they know that their night of bliss and unconditional love had only just begun.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was written and planned in one sitting so I apologize for any errors whether grammatically or continuity wise. I will most likely improve it at a later date but I felt a real need to write something concerning these two characters. I am planning to write a sequel to this but it very much depends on if you even want to see another one; I will leave this up to your discretion.

I've only recently grown to love the thought of Hermione and Ginny being in a relationship thanks to a Fan Fiction story which I honestly can't find or remember… but I will name it after I update this chapter with either a new chapter or a cleaner edit.

In this chapter I wanted to focus on the bonds of friendship; how that once strong connection could be severed due to another's jealousy and ill thought out reasoning (Ron) but also, how it can mature into something far more intimate and welcomed (Ginny).

This chapter is not in fact planned as I said earlier BUT I do have another three shot coming soon which will involve Ginny and Hermione. Not to mention my other Harry Potter story, A Serpent's Lament which is surprisingly popular with Pansy x Hermione fans. Although don't worry, Ginny is also in the story and is potential love interest for Hermione… she will play a prominent part in the story.

I will most likely publish even more one shots involving Ginny and Hermione not only because I find them fresh and unique but also because I find the somewhat more appropriate for one another than the people they ended up with. (Less so Harry x Ginny but most definitely Hermione x Ron. That doesn't mean I hate Ron by the way, I have a few issues with his character and personality, namely, the fact that his is so abhorrently selfish and would only ever act if it benefitted him in some way. This point was further proven when Ron had a fucking hissy fit and abandoned Hermione and Harry during a time when lives were threatened. Only to return through the use of a ridiculous plot device… or because Dumbledore knew Ron would scarper at the first sign of trouble.) Rant over :P

I have to admit I was so dissatisfied with the ending of Harry Potter it was all so overly dramatic (A bit like my story in fact, now that I think about it. I might as well dig myself a hole right now :s) and the idea that Hermione loved Ron just felt convenient and contrived, but that is of course my personal opinion and I have nothing but love and appreciation for J.K. Rowling's incredible work.

Another point before I leave, I promise. You may have noticed that while Hermione was fully clothed in that scene, Ginny however was not. And before you ask No, that was not me making a silly comparison between Ginny being physically unclothed and Hermione being psychologically so. It was more to show that even in the most irresistible of times, Ginny only ever had thoughts of comforting Hermione and releasing her any burdens she still clinged to. And in the case of Hermione, wanting support and comfort rather than just Ginny's body. They were effectively together in soul, it is really hard to explain but there was a meaning behind it.

Hermione could have turned Ginny around and kissed her, she already knew that Ginny liked her but it was because of their close connection that Hermione didn't want to jump Ginny's bones so to speak, but rather have an emotional investment in each other's wellbeing. I know I haven't explained this very well but by god am I trying :P (And before you ask yes, I am British but not posh… no, heaven forfend :P)

I hope this is worthy of a review, I like to read the opinions of others because it always influences my work in a positive manner. Whether that be constructive criticism, praise or even a comment telling me to hurry the hell up with next chapter; I always welcome feedback, and if you think this story worthy of that then I will personally thank you for your generosity and send a reply your way.

All the best and thank you for reading.


End file.
